NMR image quality is degraded when the dynamic range of the NMR signal exceeds the dynamic range of the receiver hardware. Fourier NMR imaging, which is by far the most common imaging scheme in use, results in an observed signal with a large dynamic range. Unfortunately, the dynamic range of most NMR receivers is insufficient to adequately resolve such a wide range in signal. The result is poor reproduction of the NMR signal, and degraded quality of the reconstructed image. We have implemented a method by which the dynamic range of the receiver hardware is continuously adjusted to match dynamic range of the NMR signal without requiring a reduction in signal intensity. This is a acheived by matching the amplifier gain of the receiver such that the largest signal amplitude of each phase encoding acquisition spans the full dynamic range of the anolog-to-digital converter. In order to demonstrate the effect that dynamic gain variation has on image quality, a 3D gradient echo image of a phantom was acquired with a fixed receiver gain. The experiment was then repeated utilizing our dynamic gain adjustment scheme. Clearly noticeable improvements in the signal-to-noise ratio and spatial resolution were the result. The benefits of this procedure come without any cost in acquisition time.